1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer data transmission systems, especially to a computer data transmission system and a computer using the computer data transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computers include a plurality I/O interface cards to connect to various peripheral devices, for data transmission and exchange. As the computer technology progresses over time, a speed of a CPU of the computer may reach more than 20 Gb/s, however, the peripheral devices obtain a lower speed than the speed of the CPU due to the data being required to be transmitted via a long electrical wire, which results in the slowing down of processing speed of the computer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.